The Spooner
Overview The Spooner ''is a film directed by Jackson Pavlik and is the most popular film on the Jackson and Co. youtube channel. The premise is about a man who kills people with spoons. It was the first Jackson and Co. film shot in State College. The film marked the debut of Millie Brannen, Ethan Palmer, and Kate Horn. The film was released on August 22, 2016. '''Cast' Jackson Pavlik- Jackson Pavlik Dylan Henderson- The Spooner Megan Irwin- Megan Irwin Taylor Elliott- Greasy One (a.k.a Sean) Ethan Palmer- Ethan Palmer Millie Brannen- Millie Brannen Kate Horn- Dale Synopsis The film opens with Jackson Pavlik going into a parking garage followed by The Spooner. Eventually the Spooner jumps out and chases Jackson to the top of a parking garage, where Jackson is killed. After this scene we cut to Megan, Ethan, Millie, and Greasy One sitting on a bench reading a news article about the murder of Jackson Pavlik. They decide to get inside to protect themselves from the Spooner. Greasy One takes them to a forest when Millie is found dead. They eventually conclude that she was spooned and then the Spooner jumps out and chases them. While running away from the Spooner, the gang runs into Dale, where she and Ethan have an exchange. The Spooner catches up with them where they run away again, and Megan is killed when they meet up again. The gang distracts the Spooner and the scatter, and when they meet up, it is not much longer until the Greasy One is pulled into a rock wall and supposedly killed. Dale and Ethan decide to return the rock, where Dale is almost pulled into the rock wall by the Spooner, but Ethan pulls her out in time. They then decide to split up and look for clues, when Dale is captured by the Spooner and is taken to the parking garage from the beginning of the film. Ethan follows them to the parking garage where they fight. Ethan is about to kill the Spooner, when the Greasy One sacrifices himself for the Spooner. He reveals the Spooner and himself were in love, and his name is actually Sean. Sean dies, and the Spooner kills himself. Ethan then asks Dale to be her girlfriend, and Dale declines. Ethan kills Dale for declining him. Ethan then picks up the mask and spoon from the dead Spooner, and becomes the new Spooner. Notable Quotes "Spooned!" -Various People "Is it the woods, cause that's outdoors" -Ethan "I like trees!" -Greasy One "My name's Sean!"- Greasy One "Precisely" -The Spooner "Percisely"- Greasy One "There is no more love, only hatred" -Ethan Origins of Dale The character of Dale was based off of Dale the white van driver. During filming of The Spooner, ''Ethan Palmer taunted at various cars, and taunted at a white van. The white van driver pulled over to the side, almost hitting Millie Brannen, got out of the car and started scolding Ethan. Dale said various things such as "you wanna go," "fucking punk," and "punk asshole." He then got back in his car and left. This led to the creation of the character of Dale. '''References in Later Films' The line "precisely," which was the Spooner's catch phrase, was used in various other films. The Spooner himself also made a brief cameo in the film, The Dylinfiltration. Category:Films